The Fast and the Furious: TWILIGHT STYLE
by ConfusionPixie
Summary: Bella steps into car arena with the most dangerous car criminals and is taken as a slave to their king; she's the daughter of the most important man. what lengths will Edward take to make her stay with him? capture and torture? LEMONS-DARK/DOMINANT EDWARD
1. WALKING INTO DANGER

I walked home, Romeo and Juliet in my hands. I started turning the pages as I became entranced by Shakespeare's words, while my feet walked their way home. When I finished the first scene, I looked up. Two inches in front of me stood a god. Bronze hair, captivating green eyes, strong jaw. "Hello sweetheart…." He began, his voice rough, dominating, and honey-like. "What are you doing in France's crime area?" My eyes widened as his truth bore into me. "Don't worry…." He cooed. "We are not criminals… at the moment. Here is where we derive our car pleasure. Have you ever watched the FAST AND FURIOUS?" My head nodded while I stared into his green eyes that were little orbs of light….. I recalled that movie, something about cars and racing and stupidity. "Well, they got nothing on us…" Stupidity it is. My mouth fell as he moved so I could see what was behind him. An arena of shiny cars lined up, girls in slutty outfits, guys with too much muscle to be humane. Bright colors, people making out, masses of people, all colors (skin/race wise).

I had just stepped into the most dangerous car criminals of the European continent after getting my Romeo and Juliet book. _Great job Bella._ I mentally smacked myself.

I felt so overdressed (literally. She's wearing jeans and a long t-shirt. And if you have ever seen fast and furious, well, you've seen what they wear….)

Like or hate?

Don't worry. I got the story mapped out.

That was the smallest part of the beginning.

And they never pondered how important she might be/whose daughter she is…..

FOOR FOR THOUGHT! 10 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. INTO THE LAIR

My mouth was still open. I shut it quickly as I realized the bronze god was at the side of me.

"So, why are you walking around at 11 at night?" the green-eyed reincarnation looked down at me. "ummm…" I racked my brain for reasons for my unusual behavior. "I just needed to get my book."

The god stared at me before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, seems we got a book worm. We'll have to change that…."

I opened my mouth to argue before he roughly grabbed my arm, dragging me to the center of the car arena. My feet shuffled forward as I tripped over my stumbling and the god's fast pace. We neared a group of people standing around in _revealing _clothes.

When we were a few feet away from the center of the circle, I tripped as my instincts told me to stick my hands out to prevent my fall. Before the cold, black ground top came into contact with my palms, two strong arms grabbed me and held me as a barricade of steel arms protected me. I closed my eyes for a second, an after-act of almost falling as I reveled in the fact that whoever's arms these were protected me completely and were exactly my figure's size.

As I fluttered my eyelids open, green eyes gazed down at me, the god's lips twitched into a small smirk of embarrassment. For me. I righted myself immediately, falling out of his arms and missing my steel shield. I met the eyes of another man.

"Clumsy that one, isn't she Edward?" the man spoke, calming and yet a hint of dangerous on the side. So the god's name was Edward….

"Well, she will be after I finished with her…" Edward stepped next to the man, claiming the superior and taller of the two.

I stood in the center of the circle, gazing at Edward. "Let me go." I called to Edward, who seemed to be the leader of the whole group, probably the whole arena.

"No." He responded, raising his eyebrow, daring for me to argue. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Well, what do you plan for me?" I hesitated, already knowing the answer.

"My actions don't speak enough?" He dared.

"Your…self doesn't speak enough." I automatically answered. I shivered, I shouldn't have said that. That was beyond rude. (For people who don't understand, just wait)

He looked at me, confused, before the idiots surrounding me got the meaning of my words and started being immature and saying "Oh!"

Finally, the logic of my answer reached Edward by means of the man standing next to him. He stiffened for a second before swiftly walking toward me. (Do you get it? Its….himself. That _man's _part. If you don't get, You're sad [send me an email if you really don't get it]. And the reason Bella doesn't say _it_ is because she's moderate and doesn't say _stuff _like that.)

I cringed as his hand grabbed my arm. Again. And then started pushing me toward the end of the arena, opposite of where I entered.

As we started walking (well, Bella stumbling), a girl around my age ran to Edward. He grabbed her hair roughly with the hand that wasn't holding me and started to make out with her. I graciously averted my eyes as dry humping occurred right in front of me almost as if a show specifically for my eyes.

I jumped back to Edward's dry humping spectacle as his hand squeezed harder around my arm, jerking me to his side. He glared at me, still dry humping the girl. Finally he pushed the girl away and trapped me in his steel arms, my back to his chest as he whispered, "You honestly don't think I _like _you? You think I'm not _excited _with you? Well, let's see how excited the girls around here think I am, why don't we?"

A group of girls had surrounded him and me during his and the girl's dry humping session. He turned back to them, still holding onto me, and said two words to the surrounding crowd, "I'm free." Suddenly 10 girls _ran _(literally) at him and he started to make out with _all _of them. It was revolting, to say the least. I guess he wanted me to know how much he was _wanted. _Well, I would **never **want him. Someone with that body, just not him.

I barely noticed as he made his way through the crowd, taking small steps, making out with every girl in his way. Finally we were at the end, a large building with shiny cars on each level. He opened the door, pushed me into the elevator, and then pressed the button for the highest level – 34. No wonder he didn't want to take the stairs.

His pressure on my arm increased as we neared the floor. We stepped into "his room," although it seemed more like a personal mansion on one specific floor than a dingy apartment. Well at least his walls had _some _class.

We walked, me tripping, to his bedroom and when we reached there, he pushed me down on the **huge** bed, crawling on top of me. My even breathing continued as I averted my eyes from his hulking form on top of me.

"Why aren't you scared? You could be a prostitute, but prostitutes don't wear ugly jeans and t-shirts and certainly wouldn't read Romeo and Juliet. Trust me I would know." He chuckled after his little speech before turning to me once again, a serious façade painted on his smooth skin, mirroring my own.

"But I don't think so." He glared at me. Again. "You think?" My retort automatically exited my mouth, as I suddenly clamped it close. _Edward _looked surprised for a second, before those two corners twitched into a smirk as he got off me but then started to slide his hands underneath my t-shirt.

I yelped and jumped up from the bed, his warm hands automatically disconnected from my stomach.

"You don't want to do that." I stated, glaring at him. He laughed as he circled me around the bed. "So there is a reason that you're not scared. You've got something. Powerful relatives or a dark secret to expose me with. Well the secret will not be able to be told to anyone but me. And that time to tell me would be probably on my silk sheets." Suddenly, he jumped up and captured me in his death grip. "Let's see how excited you are…." He grabbed my arms and held them above my head, as his lips captured me in a kiss.

I turned cold for a moment, unmoving, when I realized that if I didn't respond, he would probably just rape me. Joy. So I started struggling against his lips when, in my epiphany, I felt the softness of those lips as they massaged my own. I stopped fighting and grabbed his bronze hair for better access. He stiffened for a second before responding to my attack with one of his own.

We tumbled into the bed as our clothes became scarce, our lips never parting except for air.

Well, guess what happened then?

20 reviews = next chapter!

Sorry, horrible cliffy, but I think I need a beta to help with lemons. I have never written one before so I NEED guidance and perhaps someone to check my story for stupidity and confusion. So, if you have written a lemon before and/or think you would be good at it, please send me a private message!

I love this story and I have it planned out so review so I can give you a preview!

Don't worry, the story's going to be juicy even if it doesn't seem like it!

REVIEW = preview!


	3. makeout and breakout

We rolled around in the bed, our lips superglued together, a wave of electricity coursing through us as his hands slid under my t-shirt to rest on my underwear clasp. I realized what he wanted, so I pulled my lips from his and put my arms around my chest. I glared at the god as I tried to control my breathing. He looked stricken, when a gorgeous smile grazed his face.

"That was some makeout." He smirked, his crooked smile beaming at my embarrassment…. again.

"Yeah, well hope you got your fill of it cause we wont be doing any others." I barked back. I was seated on the edge of the bed, staring at the wallpaper while he was at the other end. Suddenly two arms came around my sides lifting me and placing me in the center of the bed while he lay next to me.

He stared into my eyes for a good half hour or so, just trying to penetrate my mysterious being with his intense gaze.

As for me, I learned he had these little gold sparks around in his green orbs. The way the green contrasted with the pale white of his skin made me think of some exotic oasis, like in the Mummy 2.

After learning that I was impenetrable, he spun me around as he placed his hands on my stomach and pulled me toward him. His breath was hot in my ear, my body perfectly gloved in his frame as he whispered, "So, whats your name?"

I pulled away from him and stood up.

"You ask the name of all your victims AFTER you make out with them?" I incredulously replied.

He barked a laugh and sat at the edge of the bed next to me.

"Sometimes not even."

My face mounted into a look of disgust at his impertenance and his violation of the opposite gender.

"And they let you?" I could not believe anyone wouldn't want this man/god in front of me. But even my father treated my mother like a lady and married her before anything happened… aka me.

A gentler laugh sounded from _Edward's _throat as he replied, "This isn't the 15th century you know."

And then looking at the book on the floor, entirely discarded with our actions, he smirked again (If this was becoming a habit of his, I think that I had better work on my decking skills) and said, "Well maybe you don't."

My hands came up to wring around his neck, but he turned us so we sat on the bed while he merely grasped my wrists and held them above my head while the rest of his body restricted my own.

"How about a repeat of before?" His orbs smoldering while gazing into mine.

"How about no?" My wrist came free and I slapped him. I decided I had had enough of this ridiculousness and came to press the little button on my shirt concealed as a button.

I smirked as he didn't even realize what I had done. I pushed his gloriously huge hands off me as I stood up.

"Well, if you don't mind, I must be going now…." As I weaved off the bed and toward the door. And I didn't even get to see the rest of the apartment, I thought humorously.

A look of shock crossed his face before a smirk arose on his perfectly formed red lips. Another barking laugh and he grabbed me roughly.

"Good joke."

I stood up again annoyed that he thought I was playing.

"Look, I don't know what sick game youre playing but France is my turf. If you don't want to be hurt, I suggest you run."

He laughed (is this a habit of his?). "If I run, youre coming with."

"They are going to be here!" I taunted.

"Then lets get you out of those ridiculous things you call clothes and into something less…. divisive."

He pulled my blouse off exposing my t-shirt while I scrambled for the blouse that contained my tracker.

"You shouldn't have done that….." I sing-songed.

A helicopter rose outside against the plush windows of the apartment.

**Not the best cliffy but it will make sense later. Sorry for writing so late. Its going to become more regular once I get the hang of actually WRITING a story. **

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**But I WILL write faster if you review….. ! **

**So R&R! **


End file.
